


Student Tease

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, sam/jimmy - Freeform, student!Sam winchester, teacher!jimmy novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: Thanks for the storyline fireball-fuchsia!





	Student Tease

Jimmy Novak was pointing at the board with his ruler, but he wasn’t actually paying attention to World War II. Licking his lips, he was staring hungrily at a student in front of him.

Sam Winchester was a smart kid. He always turned his work in on time, he made mostly A’s on the tests, and he balanced his AP classes with basketball and various clubs.

Being as intelligent as he was, he knew just how to push people in all the right ways. Some days, he’d wave his bangs in front of his face a little bit more than usual. When he stood, he’d lean against the wall, looking as vulnerable as possible. Whenever he bent over, he was sure to be wearing tight jeans that day to outline the perfect curvature of his ass.

It wasn’t his fault that Mr. Novak was so attractive, with his deep blue eyes, dark messy hair, and tie that looked just good enough to tug on. He just had to flirt with him whenever he could, and yet, he didn’t care that other students could probably tell what was going on. Not that Mr. Novak seemed to reciprocate. He was such a wimpy guy in the sense of discipline. However, he felt that might change.

“And… and the… allies,” Mr. Novak stuttered. Sam was slowly killing him. He was old enough to control himself in front of people, but for how long? When a young man as hot as Sam Winchester was sitting in front of him, that was acceptable. But when he was slowly eating a cherry-red popsicle, licking it up and down its long stick, and bobbing it in and out of his mouth, Jimmy’s mind was racing, imagining what exactly Sam’s mouth could do.

“...consisted of us…” In the popsicle went. “...Britain, France…” Out. “...Australia, Belgium…” In. “...The Netherlands, New Zealand…” Out again, torturously. “And some others, wh-who played a huge role in the war.”

Sam had the popsicle teasingly resting on his tongue, and he couldn’t help but smile at the rugged history teacher. It was too much fun to tease him because he knew the man was married to a very religious woman based on the pictures on his desk. But something seemed off about him. He almost seemed… restrained.

Sam breathed out heavily and brought the popsicle out of his mouth, and only to begin licking it again, up and down. He drearily closed his eyes, making Mr. Novak’s breath hitch.

Jimmy kept looking at the clock as he handed out the homework, praying for the bell to ring soon so he could stop being teased. The chatter among students had begun, and backpacks began getting slung onto backs as students started getting up. Even Sam had gotten up, but he began sucking on the popsicle again, taking the top off into his mouth, and then looking up as he swallowed it. 

One minute left. “Mr. Winchester, can I speak to you after the bell rings?”

A series of giggles and “ooohs” ensued as kids thought the senior was in trouble. He nodded and smiled, finishing the popsicle in a quick gulp.

The bell finally rang. As everyone shuffled out talking about their weekend plans, Sam remained, standing tall near Mr. Novak’s desk.

Jimmy closed the door as the last kid left. “Look, Mr. Novak,” Sam started as he threw the popsicle stick away. “I won’t eat in class if you don’t want.”

The door was locked, and he looked at Sam. “That’s not the issue here, boy.” He swiftly grabbed his ruler off of his blackboard stand. “Bend over.”

“Wha-”

“Bend. Over.” Jimmy was tired of Sam teasing him, and he knew that control would be his for this after-school session.

Sam’s jaw dropped, and all he could do was stupidly nod before obeying. He locked eyes with Jimmy before making himself bend over the desk. He already felt himself pressing against his jeans, letting deep breaths pour out of him.

Mr. Novak devilishly smiled, and came up behind Sam. He pressed his own throbbing member against the crook of Sam’s perfectly curved ass, and leaned over into Sam’s ear. He slowly rubbed himself along Sam, whispering, “You will do what I say in our afterschool session, or you will be punished.”

“Ohhhh, Mr. Novak…”

Jimmy slowly put the ruler down, and started working on Sam’s belt, reaching around his back. “I’ve grown tired of your teasing,” he growled. Once it was unbuckled, he gave a slight squeeze to the senior’s aching cock, and pulled his pants down to his knees. He mentally noted that Sam seemed to go commando. “And that damn hair of yours. I just want to yank it.”

He picked up the ruler again, and took himself away from Sam. His bulge was extremely noticeable now. Jimmy’s blue eyes were full of lust and his dark hair began sticking to his forehead as the sexual tension was making him sweat.

Swiftly yet firmly, Jimmy brought the ruler to Sam’s ass, creating a small yelp from the student. “That’s for eating in class.” Whack. “That’s for slowing down my lesson.” Whack, moan. “And that, that one was for making me stare at you all fourth period, making me wish I could fuck the daylight out of you without my wife knowing.”

Sam’s cheeks were red and sore, but Sam still held his cocky smile, despite the fact that he was being pushed down into the desk by his history teacher. “Would your wife approve of that language?”

Mr. Novak blushed, but immediately took another swing at Sam’s ass. After another yelp, Jimmy examined his student’s fine ass, and ran a hand up his right cheek, squeezing as he moved up. He eventually got to his hair, which he pulled back so he could see most of his pupil’s face, eliciting a moan. “You disgust me, showing yourself off in class…” He leaned forward and lightly nibbled on Sam’s ear. “...like the slut you are…” Novak grumbled. “But my curiosity as a teacher gets the best of me…” He sucked on Sam’s neck. “...because I want to know what you can do.”

Jimmy swiftly smacked Sam’s ass again, relishing still in the plumpness yet firmness that his hand met.

“And what does that mean?” Sam smirked, still bent over with his ass exposed. 

Jimmy was already in front of him, now sitting on the desk he previously had Sam bent over on, hand on Sam’s throat. He was still a little new at this, because his wife damn well never wanted to experiment in the bedroom, so he nervously made sure he wouldn’t hurt the Winchester. “You fucking whore, I told you I would punish you. Talk back to me again.”

Sam grimaced, but smiled despite the hand on his throat. “You can’t do anything…”

Jimmy forcefully moved Sam’s head down between his own legs, and made him stare at his enormous bulge, aching to break free. “Now you’re gonna suck until I say stop, because I AM the boss of you.” He briefly let go of Sam’s throat to undo his belt, and then quickly unbutton his dress pants. “Do you understand?”

“Oh yes, Mr. Novak,” Sam whimpered. He put his mouth on the fabric that separated Jimmy’s cock from his watery mouth. Jimmy now had his hands on the back of Sam’s neck and partially in his hair. 

Growing impatient, Jimmy moved his boxers down, revealing his dick that so needed a blowjob, which Sam happily gave. He didn’t even bother teasing anymore and didn’t stop.

Mr. Novak tried to keep up the dominant vibe, but the perfect amount of tongue and suction in the afterschool session he was receiving was enough to make him close his eyes, and just groan as it happened.

If only a teacher walked in: they would see Sam Winchester, a model student, with his ass exposed between Mr. Novak’s legs. He continued bobbing his head back and forth over Mr. Novak’s shaft, focusing on the tip when he came backwards, and then shifting to more suction when he went back. 

Sam lightly hummed when he tasted precum and felt a twitch in Jimmy’s dick. As Jimmy breathed harder, Sam knew what was coming. Mr. Novak let go of Sam’s hair to put his hands behind him on the desk, and his head fell back as he moaned and let his seed spew into Sam’s mouth, which he happily swallowed. 

After a moment of recovery and snarky vibes given off of Sam, Jimmy got up and went back behind Sam, grabbing the ruler. “I’d give you an A if that was a subject. So I won’t punish you.” He came down hard with the ruler against Sam’s cheeks, releasing a yip. “But I know you like this.”

He put the ruler down, dick slowly getting hard again. He licked one of his own fingers before putting it directly into Sam’s hole. There wasn’t any immediate action, but Sam breathed heavily once Jimmy reached his prostate. “There’s the reaction I was hoping for.” He went deeper, and leaned down to Sam’s ear. “I’ve wanted to do this since the beginning of the year.”

Mr. Novak slid his finger out of Sam, and pushed his tip in, making Sam’s breath hitch. He slowly inched in, feeling only Sam around him, and making sure not to hurt the twelfth grader. He began thrusting, and saw Sam rest his head on the side of the desk that he was getting fucked over.

“I’ve… wanted this… too…” Sam whimpered through rough thrusts. Jimmy Novak was tired of putting up with the smug grins and the petty teasing that Sam Winchester did in class this entire semester. This was what he needed, married or not. He had to let Sam know who was in control.

Sam was holding onto the desk that he was bent over, and despite being taller than his history teacher, he felt smaller and everything around him felt insignificant compared to the fact that he was about to finish.

“I’m almost there, Winchester. You’re gonna feel my cum in your ass for being a little bitch… in class today… OHHH.” Jimmy came again inside of Sam, and after a few more thrusts, Sam came onto the side of the desk, eyes only half open as he came off his high.

Mr. Novak pulled out, and after buttoning his pants, he helped Sam up and after admiring his cock one more time, helped him get his pants back on, before sending him on his way and hoping that the same thing would happen again soon.


End file.
